skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
November 16, 2006
Kayla: I need to go to sleep. Steve: No, no, no, no. You can't, not yet. Kayla: I can't keep my eyes open. Steve: You saying you're tired of looking at me? Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Never. Steve: Well, when you close your eyes, I'm gonna take it personal. Kayla: You're a good man. I've known that since the day I met you. Steve: You're delirious, baby. Kayla: No. You always thought you were a bum, but you aren’t. You never were. You...you are the sun and the moon. You shine. Steve: That's only because of you, sweetness. It wasn't me. John is gonna be here with that serum. All you got to do is hang on a little while longer. Come on. Kayla: I'm trying. Steve: Yeah. Kayla: I can’t. Steve: Yes, you can. Kayla: I'm so tired. Steve: Come on. Kayla: I'm so tired. Steve: Stay with me. Steve: Kayla? Kayla, stay with me. Kayla, listen, uh...do you remember our wedding? Remember our wedding? And there was some poem or somebody read something from the bible or something? You remember that? Kayla: Bo. Steve: What was that? Bo? Kayla: Bo read. Steve: He read -- what was that? Corinthians thing? Is that right, Corinthians? Remember that? Kayla: I'm too tired. Steve: Come on, how'd that go? No, you're not too tired. Tell me, how did that go? Kayla: I don't remember. Steve: Kayla, listen to me. Now listen -- I've gotten so much of my memory back already. You got to help me get the rest. Now concentrate. Concentrate. How'd it go? Kayla: Love... love is patient. Steve: Yeah, what else? Kayla: Kind. Steve: That's it, that's it. Now, come on, tell me the whole thing. Come on, I want to hear the whole thing. Kayla: I just have to sleep. Steve: No, no, no. You can't sleep. You've got to tell me the rest of that passage. Come on, Kayla. Come on. Kayla: I don't remember. Steve: Yes, you do. Kayla: No. Steve: Yes, you do. Come on, talk to me. Talk to me. Tell me. Kayla: Help me. Steve: I can't help you. I don't remember it. I don't remember it. Love....love takes no pleasure in other people's sins. Love...delights in the truth. Is that it? Kayla: [ Weakly ] Yeah, yeah. Steve: Okay, okay. Come on, there's more. There's more, there's more. Keep coming. Kayla: Love endures whatever...whatever comes. Steve: Love does... Both: Not come to an end. Steve: Yeah. That's it. Kayla: It doesn’t. I love you. I will always love you. [ Monitor beeping ] Steve: Kayla. [ Beeping increases ] [ Flatline ] Kayla! Kayla! Nurse! Nurse: No pulse. Dr. Myers: I'm calling it. 1943. I'm sorry, Steve. Steve: No! Dr. Myers: There's nothing we can do. Steve: No! No, Kayla, no. [ Flatline ] Max: You can't just give up! You can't just let her die! Bo: I've got it. The roads were closed. Doctor, I've got the serum! Caroline: Bo, Bo. It's -- it's too late. Bo: No. Steve... Steve: No. No. Steve: Sweetness... Kayla: Take you, Steve... to be my husband. I will love you and honor you... Sniffles And keep you in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you...as long as we both shall live. Steve: Oh, baby. [ Monitor beeping ] Dr. Myers: We've got a rhythm. She's back. Bo: She's alive. She came back. Caroline: Oh, my God. Oh, God, thank you. Thank you, thank you. Steve: Welcome back. Kayla: I'm so tired. Steve: Is it okay if she sleeps now? Dr. Myers: Absolutely. Steve: Sweet dreams, sweetness. Okay. Kayla: Don't go anywhere. Steve: Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here in case you need another transfusion. So, how's she really doing? Don't pull any punches. Dr. Myers: We're monitoring her lungs and vitals. With luck, there hasn't been any permanent damage. Steve: How long until she recovers? Dr. Myers: It's gonna be a while, possibly a long while. But it looks like it's gonna happen. As a doctor, every once in a while, I witness something that defies medical explanation. What you accomplished today was a miracle. So I need you to stick close to Kayla because you're obviously as important to her recovery as any medicine -- more. Steve: Looks like you're stuck with me, sweetness. Category:2006